1. Field
The present disclosure relates to network design. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for virtual port grouping in a virtual cluster switch.
2. Related Art
The relentless growth of the Internet has brought with it an insatiable demand for bandwidth. As a result, equipment vendors race to build larger, faster, and more versatile switches to move traffic. However, the size of a switch cannot grow infinitely. It is limited by physical space, power consumption, and design complexity, to name a few factors. More importantly, because an overly large system often does not provide economy of scale due to its complexity, simply increasing the size and throughput of a switch may prove economically unviable due to the increased per-port cost.
One way to increase the throughput of a switch system is to use switch stacking. In switch stacking, multiple smaller-scale, identical switches are interconnected in a special pattern to form a larger logical switch. However, switch stacking requires careful configuration of the ports and inter-switch links. The amount of required manual configuration becomes prohibitively complex and tedious when the stack reaches a certain size, which precludes switch stacking from being a practical option in building a large-scale switching system. Furthermore, a system based on stacked switches often has topology limitations which restrict the scalability of the system due to fabric bandwidth considerations.
In addition, the evolution of virtual computing has placed additional requirements on the network. For example, a physical server may host a number of virtual servers, and these virtual servers may belong to different customers. Each customer would prefer their virtual servers to run in a dedicated network. It is often desirable that virtual servers belonging to different customers should be precluded from communicating with one another.